1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission device for control panels in communications terminal equipment wherein function elements allocated to the control panels are rigidly arranged at a distance from the control panels, being secured on printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether they are input elements such as keys or display elements such as light-emitting diodes, the operating elements required in communications terminal equipment are frequently used at locations of the apparatus which are favorable in ergonomic and design terms but which lie at a considerable distance from the actual, central assembly.
In this case, it was hitherto standard to arrange the operating elements, whether keys or light-emitting diodes, on their own printed circuit board and to mechanically secure this behind the housing wall fashioned as a control panel. This separate printed circuit board was then connected to the central control by means of lines and plugs. In addition to the high costs required, such a solution has the disadvantage that a high noise voltage emission ensues via the lines, a low electromagnetic compatibility resulting therefrom overall.